


"Slightly" Intoxicated

by ilovemiax



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Post-Blind Betrayal, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Post Blind Betrayal, Hancock finds Danse drinking his sorrows away in Goodneighbor’s Third Rail.





	"Slightly" Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another Danse/Hancock fic. Originally this was going to be part of a series called "Paladin Danse Gets Fucked by Everyone" but this went in a whole different direction and so it's all soft.
> 
> Mind the tags and Enjoy!

Hancock chuckled listening to Travis announce Nate’s latest exploits in the Commonwealth. Poor kid was a nervous wreck but it made the radio a hell of a lot more entertaining. As harsh as the Commonwealth was, the world needed a few more souls like Travis.

There was a small rap on his door and Hancock looked up. Fahrenheit stood there carrying Ashmaker on her shoulder like it was a simple sniper rifle. “Rumor has it there’s a certain brotherhood soldier drinking himself stupid in the Third Rail.”

Hancock’s ear perked up, “Oh? Is it a certain paladin that I know?”

“What do you think?”

Hancock had to admit that he was curious about this Brotherhood soldier in the Third Rail. The likelihood of it being Nate in power armor was low since the man preferred stealth to bashing into places. No, this had to be Danse. No other member of the BOS would come into Goodneighbor without trying to shoot up the place first.

“Alright, I’m curious,” Hancock said, “Let’s go.”

 

The pair made their way down to the bar and Hancock frowned. Simply looking around he didn’t see any soldier- unless they were in the back room. He was about to open his mouth when he spotted Paladin Danse in the corner of the bar.

“Oh shit,” Hancock grinned ready to cause a little bit of grief for the man, “This is gonna be fun.” He waltzed over to Danse with Fahrenheit in tow.

“What’s a Brotherhood-” The smell coming from Danse stopped him in his tracks. The man smelt like he would be set ablaze with ash from a cigarette. “What the hell?”

“Oh hello May-Your Hand-Cock. Don’t worry, the only reason I’m here is to get slightly intoxicated. Mission accomplished!” Danse slurred. He lifted his glass and downed the rest of his drink. He tried to take another drink and then frowned when there was no liquid left. He licked the rim of the glass in such a lewd manner that Hancock was almost around. He would’ve been if the sight before him was so concerning.

Hancock frowned at Danse’s out of character behavior. “Keep going like that and you’ll end up with a knife in your back and high on Jet.”

Danse's head whipped up to Hancock and his hands went out groping the mayor. And before Hancock had the time to react, Fahrenheit had Ashmaker at Danse’s head. Danse saw and pulled away with a pout but he’d already found what he was looking for. The Jet that had been tucked away in Hancock’s pocket. He fumbled with it and brought the canister to his mouth.

“Okay no,” Hancock grabbed Danse and was able to wrestle it out of his hands fairly easily, “Come on, crew cut. We’re getting you out of here.”

Danse pouted, “But I want another drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Hancock scolded. He reached for Danse and pulled him gently towards him so he could try and escort the paladin somewhere he wouldn’t attract unwanted attention. Namely the folks around town who wanted the opportunity to knife a Brotherhood soldier in the back.

Turns out a gentle pull from Hancock was enough to sent Danse sprawling towards the floor. He would’ve fallen if it hadn’t been for Fahrenheit grabbing the back of Danse’s shirt. The bodyguard was a lot stronger than she looked and never failed to impress the Mayor. Fahrenheit however, did not continue to hold Danse. She simply halted his fall to avoid breaking his nose and then simply dropped him on his face.

“Owwww,” Danse groaned drunkenly, “you are very strong.” He rolled over onto his back. “Oooo there’s four of you!” His head swung to look at Hancock. “Can ghouls multiply?” Danse laughed, “More Hancock! HA! Cock! You have cock in your name! I don’t have one.”

“Have a cock?” Fahrenheit couldn’t help but ask as she grabbed one of Danse’s arms and let Hancock grab the other one. Together they lifted the paladin.

Danse shook his head leaning most of his weight on the mayor, “I don’t have a cock in mine.”

Fahrenheit smirked continuing down the same vein of conversation. It was perfect blackmail (or teasing) material for later. “Would you like one?”

Hancock growled low in his throat. “Fahr-” He warned.

The paladin wavered and swung his weight towards the bodyguard before swinging back and nearly toppling Hancock. “Noooo, I don’t want a penis in my name. Penises don’t go in names. They go in-”

“Okay,” Hancock cut Danse off just in case the man actually remembered what he said the next morning. “Maybe you should just close your mouth before this gets out of hand.”

Danse let out a mirthless laugh, “My mouth is o-p-e-n.” The paused and then wrinkled his brow as if deep in thought.

Hancock and Fahrenheit managed to drag Danse into the Rexford lobby. Clair seemed less than pleased to see the trio in front of them. Well, less than pleased at the sight of Danse. She pulled a key from the rack and tossed it to Fahrenheit. “I ain’t cleaning up after him.”

“Thanks,” Hancock called to her. Fuck, Danse was getting heavy but at least he was quieter. The real struggle now was getting the drunken fool up the stairs.

“BUTTS,” Danse suddenly announced as they finally made it all the way up the stairs and halfway to his room.

Fahrenheit was no longer amused by Danse’s drunken behavior. She was irritated at having to actually get this moron a room and get him into it. If it had been up to her, she would’ve get him stay in the streets. But unfortunately, he was under Hancock’s protection since for some reason this asshole found himself in good favors. She had no idea how or why but suspected it had something to do with that Vault Dweller.

“Cocks go in butts,” Danse continued his train of thought. “And not butts. The other one. And faces. Wait not faces. Yes!” He moved his jaw in a chomping sort of motion. “Talking holes!”

Fahrenheit couldn’t kick the door down fast enough. She let go leaving Hancock to toss the paladin onto the bed.

“Sober up,” Hancock ordered, “Probably come find you in the morning.”

“I don’t know why you’re being so nice to him,” Fahrenheit scowled trying to leave the room as fast as possible. Now she was the one who needed to get drink. Danse mumbled incomprehensible words and writhed around on the bed. Fahrenheit rolled her eyes.

Hancock sighed, “I don’t have an answer for you.”

Both made it to the door and Danse started crying. Oh for fuck’s sake. Fahrenheit was going to shoot the idiot herself. The one thing she hated dealing with was drunken men.

“Please don’t leave me,” came the whisper.

Hancock didn’t bother to turn around and was ready to walk away with his bodyguard. He would find Danse in the morning and make fun of his drunken behaviors. Or talk about if it went that way. “Look, you just need to sleep it off and-”

“I’m a synth.”

Hancock froze and turned around. Those were words he was definitely not expecting to hear. He felt Fahrenheit lightly tap him on the arm but brushed it off.

Danse sighed and just lay on the bed with his arm swung over the side of it. He began to feel around the empty space as if looking for something. “Where’s my gun?”

Okay. No. Hancock glanced over at Fahrenheit and nodded for her to take off. She shot him a look back before she sighed and threw her arms in the air. She was gone the second after.

Hancock placed his shotgun and knife by the door and made his way to Danse who was still feeling around for his non-existent gun.

“None of that now,” Hancock took Danse’s hand and moved it away.

Danse let out a soft cry and suddenly his arms were around Hancock’s waist. “I’m sorry,” he whispered burying his face uncomfortably close to Hancock’s crotch. “I’m sorry for all the terrible things I said. You didn’t deserve them.”

“Alright,” Hancock chuckled nervously, “First you get drunk, then you think you’re a synth, and now you’re apologizing? What’s going on with you?”

“Not lying,” Danse mumbled, “I’m a synth. Maxson banished me.”

“Woah, hang on. You’re being serious you-?” A snore cut him off and Hancock sighed. Of course now would be when Danse decided to give into sleep. Well, he looked like he needed it so Hancock wiggled his way out of Danse’s arms and tucked the man into bed. They could sort this out in the morning.

Hancock grabbed a chair from the corner and placed it right next to Danse’s bed. No way in hell was he just going to leave Danse by himself. He was going to be right there when he woke up.

\----

Danse awoke to the worst fucking hangover he had ever experienced in his entire life. Well or at least what he thought was his entire life. Who knows how much of his memories were real. He sure as hell didn’t.

The former paladin expected to wake up alone in the street somewhere or perhaps not at all. What he did not expect was to wake up in a hotel room. A hotel room with Goodneighbor’s one and only Mayor John Hancock asleep in a chair next to his bed. How did he even get into a bed? Was it all the ghoul?

For a moment Danse panicked. Did he and Hancock do anything inappropriate the previous night? The answer was an obvious no after a quick assessment. Both were fully clothed, nothing in Danse’s lower region was sore, and Hancock was sleeping in a chair. Danse did note however, that his face felt a little banged up. He reached up and touched his nose.

“I was hoping to be awake before you,” Hancock yawned and stretched. “How’re you feeling sunshine? Sleep well? You must’ve with all that alcohol in your system.”

“Fine,” Danse growled and swung his legs off the bed to stand. That was a bad move because suddenly his stomach lurched and the contents of last night were on the floor.

Hancock sighed and stood. He went to the table and picked up a can of purified water. Thank God that Magnolia stopped by to drop it off saying she didn’t want the handsome man to suffer too much. Apparently, Danse was a fan of her music but also said that he would love her music more if it was country.

Popping off the lid, he handed the can to Danse who shook his head. “I don’t need it,” he said.

“After last night, I think you do,” Hancock pushed back and this time reached for Danse’s hand.

Again the stubborn paladin shook his head and pushed Hancock’s hand away. “I’m a synth. I don’t need it. Machines don’t need water.”

“Ah,” Hancock placed the water on the floor and well out of spilling distance. “So you do remember telling me that.” He sat in his chair.

Danse shook his head, “No.”

“Do you remember anything at all from last night?”

For a moment Danse was silent and then, “Not really. I remember coming into town and going to the bar.”

Hancock nodded, “Correct. And then you tried to drink just about every drink in the bar. And I think as long as you had the caps, Charlie would’ve let you.” Danse didn’t reply so Hancock continued, “You said quite a lot last night as well. Something about cocks in asses and mouths.”

Danse’s face went bright red. “I- I don’t- there- well- what I had said-” The poor man had zero defense having not actually remembered anything. Hell, Hancock could’ve made up some wild humiliating story and Danse wouldn’t have known the difference.

“But you also told me that you’re a synth and were banished from the Brotherhood so what the hell is that all about?”

Danse swallowed. The atmosphere grew tense and Hancock suddenly found that he was holding his breath.  “I- there were records,” Danse began, “The information on the holotape that Nate found in the Institute had a list of escaped synths. I’m on that list.”

“Could be fakes,” Hancock tried to reason.

“They’re not,” Danse replied, “My DNA is a perfect match.”

“Danse-”

“Not my name,” the former paladin replied sourly, “Danse isn’t even my real name. I don’t have a name. It’s M7-97. Nate convince Maxson to banish me… should have just destroyed me.”

Hancock felt this heart constricting. He’d been down that path before, and it was a dark path. He’d thought, hoped really, that Danse’s odd behavior was just because of the drinks.

“I don't even know how much of my own past is artificial and how much is real. Can you even imagine that?” For the first time Danse’s eyes found Hancock’s. They were wide and wet with emotion even if Danse’s voice was empty. There was a man underneath and he was crying out for some semblance of hope. “Those sons of bitches who created me couldn't even be bothered to implant memories of having siblings or parents.”

“You have Jet on you, don’t you?”

Hancock did but he shook his head, “This ain’t the right way to deal with this.”    
“So what is?” Danse asked. “I don’t have anything. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing anymore. The Brotherhood was everything. It was my life- not that I have a life anyway.”

The bed squeaked as Hancock moved from his chair and sat next to Danse. “I can’t tell you that I have all the answers,” he said, “but I can help you to rebuild your life.”

“How?” Danse asked bitterly, “As a trader or a drifter? I’ve already- no… guess not.”

“I’d never suggest that.” Hancock wasn’t entire sure if Danse was okay with being touched or not, but he went with his best judgement and put a hand on Danse’s shoulder blade. Not on his back, that was too much of a comforting gesture and Hancock didn’t want to Danse to think he was pitying him. Not the shoulder because that was too much of a “buck up buddy” kind of gesture. No, the shoulder blade was perfect; it was somewhere in the middle and if Danse wanted to shrug him off, he could.

However, Danse, didn’t shrug him off. He did the last thing that Hancock expected. He leaned into the touch as if Hancock were the only lifeline he had.

“I was going to ask you if you’ve ever thought about joining the Minutemen,” Hancock continued. “Not exactly the Brotherhood, but you’d be doing a lot of good. And I have it on good authority that the Commonwealth is a lot more receptive to the Minutemen.”

Danse hesitated, thinking about what Hancock said. The ghoul had a point and he’d seen the Minutemen’s work first hand. While it reminded him a lot of the Lyon’s leadership, the Commonwealth Minutemen were a noble group with an honorable cause. But would they accept him, a synth?

As if reading his thoughts, Hancock answered him, “They accept anyone into their ranks as long as they’ve got a good heart. Doesn’t matter if you’re a synth, ghoul, or super mutant.” He nudged Danse lightly. “Even a Brotherhood soldier.”

Danse fell silent. He knew that this was a good opportunity for him to start fresh and new. He promised Nate that he’d be there if and when the Vaultie needed his help. And joining the Minutemen seemed like the perfect way to help Nate even when they weren’t wandering the wastes together.

“Okay,” he finally said, “I’ll head to Sanctuary and talk to Preston.”

Hancock grinned and slapped Danse good naturedly on the back, “Perfect. I’ll go with you, crew cut” Without warning and without thinking, the ghoul pressed a happy kiss to Danse’s cheek.

Danse stiffened in surprise. Not because he didn’t like it, but because he did. Also because last night’s memories came rushing back and he was remembering his horrible attempts a flirting with Hancock.

“Ah,” the ghoul pulled away after he realized what he did, “Sor-”

Danse didn’t let him finish that sentence. If he was going to start a new life, he was going to do it right this time. No more thinking about what was befitting of a Brotherhood soldier.

He reached out and grabbed Hancock’s face and crashed their lips together. For a first kiss, it wasn’t necessarily bad and it wasn’t necessarily good either. It was rough and inexperienced, with too much teeth, messy and wet, but despite all of that it was wonderful.

Hancock’s hands ended up resting on Danse’s waist to steady himself while Danse’s trailed down to rest around the ghoul’s neck. He could still smell and taste the alcohol from last night but that didn’t matter. What mattered was right now; just the two of them.

Danse licked the bottom of Hancock’s lip wanting to go further but to his disappointment, Hancock pulled away.

“As much as I would love to,” Hancock explained keeping a grip on Danse’s waist, “I have it on good authority that this is going to get messy and we don’t have anything here that’ll help. So what do you say we take this back to the State House?”

Danse flushed bright red and he nodded his agreement. Hancock grinned and sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Danse joining the Minutemen is based on the in-game files marking Danse as part of the Minutemen faction post!BB.
> 
> I hoped you liked the fic! I'll be back with more soon :D


End file.
